


Bed to Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Road to Road, Bed to Bed, Lover to Lover [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: -throws feels at readers-, I'm so mean to Tom in this, It's my goal to make someone cry with this, M/M, Rated Explicit because Tom is not going to be the most sane person, Trigger Warning for depression, Trigger Warning for self-hate, You might cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is met with a new movie opportunity and takes it, without thinking or talking to Tom. Tom finds out from Sarah that he is no longer living with his Alpha, as said Alpha has decided to pack his things and move across the world to play in a role. And Tom can't come. Door to his new home locked, he is forced to break in, take all of his things and go, before Chris gets back from 'grocery ' shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I do not know where else to put this, so where not a better spot than at the top of my series? :) I have recently put my skype name up in my bio in case any of you would like to rp with me because of reasons. ;) So go check it out for more of my ships n' all that if you'd like.

Tom hadn't been at the girl's place for two hours when Sarah got a phone call. Sitting in the living room with them he perked up when he heard Chris' ringtone and listened to the excited incoherent babble that he heard. Sarah's face slowly clouded over, making Tom's eyebrows furrow and his heart flutter. Was something wrong? Had something happened to Chris. A small whine escaped his lips, Sarah's eyes immediately snapping to him she gave him a small reassuring smile that did not reassure him at all.

"Sarah... Wh-what's going on?" He spoke quietly, Sarah holding up a finger as she listened to Chris. "Sarah please, what's wrong?" Sarah looked up at him with somewhat sad eyes as the conversation died down. Tom putting down his tea he stood up. Well aware that his heart was pounding in his chest, he felt like he couldn't breathe his throat tight, stomach rolling in violent waves he clutched at it weakly. 

Walking outside he leaned on the heavy rail, sweat pricking at his forehead he took deep gulping breaths, bending over the railing almost double. He was just starting to calm down when Sarah came up to him, tears in her eyes she swallowed and put a hand on his shoulder, the contact making him jump.

"Chris found.. He found another director that wants to take him on to play a leading role." She smiled slightly.

Relief washed over Tom, he suddenly felt so silly for ever thinking that something bad had happened. "Oh really!? That's so good of him, when does he start?" He wiped his forehead.

"He's flying out tonight."

"F-" Tom paled, leaning heavily against the rail again. "He's flying out...? Where's he going?"

"United States."

"You didn't say I was going with him..." He swallowed thickly.

"I know.." She swallowed as well, that's when the tears fell. "H-He can only go by himself, they don't let other people's mates on the set and he couldn't do anything special for you, even though you guys are newly bonded.." She looked at Tom and bit her lower lip. "He says he's going to be back in an hour and a half, and then you'll have the keys to the house and everything and that you're more than welcome to stay there."

"But I can't." Tom gasped out, shaking his head from side to side, the same pain in his gut seemingly ripping through his stomach, knees wobbling he shook from head to toe. "S-Sarah I can't.. It hurts.." He whined, scratching at his stomach. "Why does it hurt? I haven't eaten anything bad today I'm not on my heat.. SARAH!! Why does it hurt!?" He looked up at her with wide terrified eyes. Collapsing into her arms he started to sob. Hard wracking sobs that shook his whole being. 

Gasping for air he pushed off of Sarah, running down the porch stairs he tripped but caught himself. Sarah's frightened wail of his name chasing him as he all out ran down the road towards his so called house. By the time he reached it everything hurt, his legs screamed for mercy, lungs gulping shallow breaths in an attempt to fill them and ease the burning strain on his heart. His brain seemingly numb, no flow from it, no thoughts. He just moved. And move he did, going around to the back of the house he tried the back door after crawling over the glass wall and screamed when its normally unlocked state was locked. Huffing he bent over, coughing terribly he gagged. Knees bent and palms resting on them he retched tea all over the back porch. 

Eyes stinging with tears he sobbed and grabbed a chair on the deck and looked at the glass sliding door with a mixture of hate and regret. Throwing the chair at it he flinched when it shattered. Hesitantly stepping through he screamed as an alarm went off. Avoiding the glass he skittishly ran up the stairs, grabbing the suitcase Chris had bought for him so that he could get more clothes. The first purpose of that suitcase was that they were going to go on a road trip next week. Tom cackled slightly as he threw his clothes into it.

"Road trip right, and then that movie tomorrow, the dinner on Thursday..." He sucked in a shuddering breath, more tears blurring his vision he heard a car pull up and froze, staring down the staircase with horror. Blinking when he saw Sarah's worried face he haphazardly threw everything else that was solely his into the suitcase and his backpack. Reaching for the leather jacket Chris had bought him he paused. Staring at it he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and took it. Hanging it over his arm he trotted down to the bathroom and grabbed his things from there and walked to the front door. Sarah staring wide-eyed at the broken door behind him and the small faded sound of the alarm made her jump as he opened the door.

"T-Tom..?"

"Take me to the airport." He gritted out. Tears streaming violently down his face. He felt like he was going to throw up again. "I-I need to leave." He shook, clinging to the jacket he walked to her car and put his things in before sitting in the passengers seat. Sarah following him sat in the driver's side and took a deep breath to look at him and start to pull out. 

"I don't have any money, but I'll wire you some when I get back to England." He looked out the window, fidgeting he looked back at her. "Can you drive faster please? I-I don't.." He sobbed, curling in on himself. "Please Sarah."

He felt the car lurch, engine roaring from under the hood as she sped up. "Claras gone to go talk him out of this."

"No." Tom croaked peeking at her. "No, no no no no!! Let him go.. I want him to be h-happy." He gave her a madman's smile. "He sounded so happy on the phone, I don't want to take that away from him." He shook his head and wiped his tears. "T-tell her to come back, meet us at the airport if she wants, but I don't want Chris to know, h-he'll use his Alpha-advantage against me and I-I don't want to live there in his house if he's not there. It's not my home..." He swallowed. "It was, b-but now he's going off for how long?"

"Three years." She squeaked.

"Th-" He cackled slightly. "Yes of course, three years, well. I don't want to live in that house alone for three years." 

"You don't have to." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she pulled out onto the main road, handing Tom her phone. "Text Clara."

"Yes I do." He murmured, looking down at the phone and frustrated he wiped away at his tears. 

"You could live with us." 

"No." He looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I can't." He sent the text and put the phone down. Swallowing thickly he looked out the window as the city started to loom up out of the horizon, Chris was in there somewhere. "I'd go into heat and all I'd want was Chris and I don't want to put you guys through that, at least in England I have a flat for myself that my parents had gotten me." He looked at her. "There I can't make anyone feel uncomfortable."

"But we could help..."

"No Sarah, I'm sorry, I'm b-bonded." He wrinkled his nose as bile filled his mouth, swallowing it he looked back at her. "I need Chris... I need Chris like I need air." He squinted at the dashboard. "A-And I don't want to suffocate anyone else while I... Well, literally gasp for air." He looked at her sadly. 

"Oh Tom... M-Maybe you could talk to him?" She looked at him.

"No, I-I can't." He shook his head. "I'll end up screaming and crying and running away... I might throw up again, please don't make me do that Sarah, please, I-I just want to go to the airport. You'll take me to the airport right? You're taking me to the airport right?" He looked at her nervously, wide-eyed. "Right?"

"Yes Tom." She looked at him seriously. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not now, not ever." She reached over with a hand and patted his thigh. The touch burned, but he kept his leg there, Sarah needed it more than he did.  
\--------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later he had a one-way ticket in his hand. Looking over his shoulder at Sarah and Clara he gave them a shaky smile as he walked through security. Swallowing once he got on the other side he boarded the plane without a problem. Finding his seat he sat down and got himself relatively comfortable. A quick safety drill and they were heading down the tarmac. 

Looking out the window as they started to gain altitude his stomach dropped as he saw Chris' truck in the almost empty parking lot. Undoing his seat belt he managed to get halfway to the bathroom, stewardesses telling him to get back into his seat, before he threw up again. 

They gave him sedatives. A fitful sleep later and he found himself waking up in England.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom hand landed in a daze, grabbing his things from the baggage claim he headed out of the airport and hailed a taxi. Watching as one pulled up he quickly fired off his parents address and climbed in.

It took them an hour to get there, an hour for Tom to slowly and regretfully come off of the sedatives. Staring foggy-eyed out of the window as the scenery rolled by he slowly, agonizingly slow, started to think again. Think about Chris, the thoughts too slurred and too prominent in his mind for him to be able to stop them. So he sat, his mind slowly allowing himself to think clearly, and think clearly did he do. He thought about Chris, he thought about how happy he had been and how silly he had been for actually believing the Alpha. If they had bonded then Chris wouldn't have done something like that. If they had bonded then Chris would've been there before he got on the plane. If they had bonded...

He let out a choked sob, the cabbie looking in his rear-view mirror to take in the pale, sweaty, shaking Omega. Tom felt the cab speed up, either because the cabbie was worried about him and wanted him home, or because the cabbie just wanted him /out/. Either way he was grateful. He didn't want to be sitting in here any longer. 

Eyes turning back to the window he saw himself in the half reflection and bit his lower lip. He looked terrible, and he was starting to feel terribly ill. His stomach rolling, the constant taste of bile on his tongue. He needed some water. When he got home he'd have some. /Oh/, what was he going to tell his parents? Not that he met an Alpha, not that Sarah and Clara are wonderful girls. No, he'd tell them he had a wonderful time but had to come back early when he got sick. Yeah, sick, that's what he was right? He wasn't bonded, he wasn't aching for Chris... Right?  
\----------------------------------------------  
Tom got home, his parents never lock their door, fairly easily. Grabbing his key to his flat from the kitchen hanger and walking out the door again he took his backpack and suitcase and headed down the road. It was a busy Monday, most of the people he knew were at work or school, and for that he was grateful. But when the work hours were over, he knew he was going to get a distressed call from his parents as to why he was back so early. They were no doubt going to be able to smell his vomit, fear and uneasiness. But he didn't really care at this point. He wanted to be alone, if he was alone he wouldn't have to tell anyone about Chris, and he would be able to be haunted by his thoughts alone, not having to worry about who would judge him.

Three blocks later and he managed to stumble into his flat. He was exhausted, physically and mentally, everything drained him. But he needed to have a shower, he wasn't going to be able to sleep smelling like this. 'Or maybe I can', he thought as he eyed his couch. Shaking his head he dropped his things by his bed and shuffled off to the bathroom. Turning on the tub because he didn't trust his legs anymore. 

Once that was full and he was undressed he slipped in and groaned. The heat of the water was a welcome thing, soothing his rolling stomach and aching limbs. Letting out a sigh he rested his head against the corner of the tub and closed his eyes. Only thinking about the warmth, the somewhat happy feeling he got from it allowed him to relax. 

Tom laughed, relax? No, it just helped him stop thinking. And for that he was grateful. His breathing slowed, his muscles relaxing he took a deep breath, letting it out he dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later and Tom was able to leave his flat without bursting into tears as someone asked him how he was.

The first time he had gotten his mail the day after getting back, his friend had asked him how he was and if he had enjoyed the trip? Tom had spluttered and fumbled with his mailbox as his friend leaned on their gate, casual as can be. His eyes had filled up with tears and he gave up. Shrieking about how it always stuck and that Australia had been lovely, but he must have caught something and that it was time for him to take his medicine. He had rushed back inside and made a beeline to the bathroom where he had thrown up his meager breakfast of toast and curled up on the cool tile. His cheek pressed against it he had closed his eyes and took stuttering shallow breaths.

The second it had been when he needed more groceries, not like he was eating much, but he still needed food. He was in line, getting ready to pay, no one had noticed him yet but just as he was going to hand the check-out girl his card a hand came down on his shoulder and it felt so much like Chris' that he had screamed. The hand flew off his shoulder, he whirled around to glare at Chris when he stood dumbstruck, staring at one of his friends. "I- Need to go." He had quickly paid for his things and left.

He had stayed home after that. His parents worried, would send him cooked meals and leave them on his front step. He'd peek out and grab them once he knew the coast was clear.

So now a week later, he was somewhat able to go out into public. Though now he was invited out with his parents. They wanted to see how he was doing, most likely terribly worried about him. Tom shuddered, they were going to ask him a bunch of questions. Questions he didn't know the answer to or didn't want to answer.

He felt weak. Sitting down on his couch he whimpered and curled into a small ball, tucking the blanket he had on around him more he let out a small sigh and rubbed at his cheek. His face pressed into a pillow he frowned slightly. The T.V in front of him telling him that he wanted a 'Slap Chop'. He felt so lonely, and empty, as if leaving Chris had ripped something out of him that he didn't know was there. Another small whimper left his lips. Was leaving Chris the right thing?

"Of course it was." He mumbled to himself, Chris would have left him anyway, having taken that acting job in America. He dimly wondered what it would be, but then the rational side of his mind reminded him that reminders of Chris would most likely make him cry. Closing his eyes he shut out thoughts of Chris and just focused on basic feelings, the warmth of the blanket around him, the smoothness of the pillow, the slow in out of his breathing across his lips.  
\--------------------------------------

"Tom!?" He jumped when he heard a shrill voice. Head whipping from side to side he looked at the door and froze. "Tom what in the hell happened to you!?" He paled as his mother rushed forward, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch he watched with wide-eyes as she looked over him. "Oh my goodness you're all skin and bone! What happened? Are you not feeling well?"

"Ah, I'm fine mum." He pushed her away slightly. "Really, it's OK, I just haven't been eating all that much." He rubbed the back of his neck, when he thought about it he was starting to be able to see all of his ribs.

"It looks as if you haven't been eating at all Tom! When you didn't answer my calls for dinner I thought you were already there, but when we showed up and you weren't at the table I got worried." She frowned at him. "Why are you not taking good care of your self? You know full well that you need to eat Thomas! You need to eat and keep yourself healthy so that you can find a mate." She nodded matter-of-factually.

Tom frowned at her and shook his head, tensing and moving back to the back of the couch. Away from her. "I don't want to have this talk mum," He murmured, looking away. "Alright? I get it, I know I'm skinny, but I don't need you to point it out and I don't need a god damn mate!" His voice grew shrill, glaring at her he watched as she leaned back, taken by surprise. 

"Did something happen when you went to Australia?" She looked at Tom a little nervously. 

"No, nothing happened, I lost my luggage and stayed at a motel." He quipped, fixing the blanket around himself and looked away.

"Tom, you can tell me you know, it's alright." She murmured, leaning forward. 

"Just go away!" He growled, turning and looking at her, practically bristling in his spot. "I didn't ask for you to come here! I didn't ask for your help because I don't need it! I am fine!" 

Breathing heavily he watched with a distant kind of pride as his mother stood up, tears in her eyes as she walked to the front door of his flat and slipped her shoes back on. Not a word was said between them, and the quiet 'click' of the door as she left seemed to snap Tom back into reality from the heady almost palpable silence. Looking at the door a little wide-eyed he frowned slightly. A cool sweat covered his skin, making him throw the blanket to the other side of the couch. 

Shaking like a leaf in the wind he got up on wobbly legs, walking to the bathroom he lifted the toilet lid, he felt like he was going to retch. Though nothing came, his stomach empty from lack of appetite. Dry empty heaves burned his chest and throat as he knelt by the toilet in a poor attempt to hurl. Wiping the saliva off of his lip and chin he stood up. Staring down at the toilet with a certain kind of disappointment. Turning on the shower he fumbled with the taps. Finally getting the water on and reasonably warm he took off his shirt and boxers and stood under the water.

Hanging his head he looked down at his feet and numbly started to wash himself off, doing it out of muscle memory instead of actually thinking about it. Shaking his head slightly he listed to the left, having gone off balance. Leaning against the tiled wall of his shower he pressed his face against the cool tiles and watched as his breath fogged them before wiping the moisture away. Sliding down the wall he sat, an overwhelming sense of exhaustion washed over him. Slumping forward he laid down on the floor of the shower. The water from the head hitting his back and slowly turning ice cold. Though he didn't notice, by the time it had reached so he had already passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom woke up to the beeping of a machine, a tickle in his nose and throat he reached up and groggily fumbled about until his hand got to his face and touched a tube. Wait, a /tube/? Opening his eyes he let out a scared groan and tried to tug the thing out of him, he could feel needles and wires all over him, and a strange sensation in his cock that he didn't like if he moved too much. Another tube pressed his tongue over in an awkward angle. "Ahhgg." He choked, his gag reflex spasmed as he woke up.

"Oh no you don't." Someone's voice cut through, a large hand grabbing his. Tom froze, jerking he looked at the other and blinked several times at a male nurse. "Don't tug on those, you'll only hurt yourself." He smiled at Tom, making the Omega less at ease. 

"H'ere am I?" He looked around at the white walls and sheets. 

"You're at the Hospital, your mother came back to check on you and found you cold as ice in your shower." The nurse let his hand go and stood up, checking over some of the machines. "You were quite the scare when you came in, skin and bones." He pursed his lips and looked down at Tom. "How are you feeling? You've been pretty good at keeping your food down, so you're lookin' a bit healthier." The man smiled at him. 

Tom looked him over, he couldn't tell what he was, the smell of disinfectant clogging his nose and making him dizzy. "I don't.." He let out a little breath, "Wh..." His vision blurred, eyes slipping closed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom awoke for the second time to the much more comfortable feel of no tubes, except, after careful inspection, for the catheter. Licking his lips he looked around slowly, jumping slightly as he saw the same nurse at a machine to his left. Frowning at the man's chuckle he covered himself up again and crossed his arms. "Shouldn't there be a warning for when you're working on a patient?" He grumbled, making the... Alpha. He was an Alpha.. Chuckle again.

"That would've involved waking you up," The Alpha spoke with a smile Tom could hear. "Plus, you are the damned hardest person to wake up on my whole floor, so I decided to just let you sleep." Tom looked at him and sighed, well, he had been told that, just not by a nurse in a sodding hospital. "So, how are we feeling?"

"Hungry." He flushed at his automatic response and the small pout that set on his lips. "I- I mean, I feel better." He flushed even more as the Alpha chuckled at him again. Sinking under the covers more he furrowed his brow. "Are you going to laugh at everything I say?" He looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if it's cute." The nurse replied with a wink, making Tom flush even more and pull the blanket up as the Alpha walked away with the promise of food called over his shoulder.

Tom huffed, looking about the room once the Alpha left he sat up and pressed the button so that the bed was erected as well. Crossing his arms he looked at the pieces of gauze where multiple needles must have rested. Scratching his arm he looked up when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Eyes meeting his mother's he flushed with shame as she stood in the doorway of his room. "Hello, Mum.." He murmured.

"You're Okay!" She rushed forward and gave him an unexpected hug, his father following her through the door to do the same. "Oh lord, I thought you were dead when I saw you!" She whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. "You were so cold, and you weren't even breathing!" She turned pale, moving to bring the chair close to Tom's bed and hold his hand tightly, his father staying silent by his other side. "You were so skinny.." She frowned, looking at the still definite definition of his ribs on his skin. "Oh Tom, I was so worried!"

"We both were." His father spoke. "I had to carry you to the car." He frowned. "It wasn't any trouble.."

"I-" Tom looked down at his lap, sniffing he shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to scare you.."

"I know sweetie." His mum murmured, rubbing his hand. "I know, and I am sorry for our fight, I am just so glad that you are alive." She kissed the back of his hand. 

Tom nodded, sucking in a breath he looked up at her and smiled slightly, moving to rub the back of her hand with his. Sighing he rested back against the bed and let out a little breath. So they weren't mad, or they were, but they knew how fragile he was now, so they weren't going to press him. Eyes moving to the door at the sound of footsteps he looked at the tray of food in the nurse's hand before up at his smiling face, he couldn't help but smile back slightly, taking his hands back he lifted them as the nurse put the tray down on his lap and looked up at him. "Thank-you." He murmured, another small smile appearing at the nurse's hum and wink. Lifting the assorted lids he nibbled on some crackers before eating his jello. His mother and father watching him as he did so. 

"I talked to your doctor while you were sleeping." His mother spoke as he finished the jello, his nurse tending to something at the bottom of his bed. "He said you'll be out in three days if you keep healing as well as you are right now." She smiled slightly.

"How long was I out?" He looked at the m both a little confused. "Three days is a little quick isn't it?"

"You were 'out' for about a week." His nurse spoke up as he straightened up, a bag full of urine in his hands. Tom paled slightly, making the nurse smile. "Oh don't worry, a little bit of pee wont bug me." The Alpha chuckled, going to dispose of the bag. 

"I was out for a week?" He looked at his mother. 

"About a week, you woke up a few times, though I doubt you remember them." She frowned. "Why did you let this happen to you?" She leaned forward, taking his hand again. "What happened in Australia Tom?"

"I-" He swallowed, looking down at his tray of food he frowned. "I met someone...."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling his mother all that had happened, and listening to her cry and go on about how Tom should have tried to go with him he had looked to his nurse in a silent plea for help, which thank-fully the Alpha answered by saying that visiting hours were over now. Tom left sitting alone looked down at his blankets and picked at bits of lint. Looking up when the nurse returned he blinked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Scooting over for him slightly he looked the Alpha over, a little wary.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, making Tom blink. "I had guessed something was up, but I didn't expect that..." He looked Tom over, making him fidget. 

"I'm fine.." He murmured, scratching his arm. 

"No you're not.." The Alpha spoke so softly that Tom looked up at him almost confused. "Omegas can't survive long without their Alpha, longer if the Alpha is still living, but prolonged times apart after a bond will slowly kill the Omega." He looked Tom's face over. "If your mother hadn't found you then, you would have died." Tom swallowed, he hadn't known it had been that serious.

"Well it's not my fault." He huffed and crossed his arms, glaring slightly at the Alpha. "I didn't leave."

"No, I know." He nodded, reaching forward to uncross Tom's arms and gently hold his wrists. Tom flushed, looking down at his hands he looked back up at his face. "It wasn't your fault, he shouldn't have left. Though I don't know why anyone would leave someone like you." The Alpha smiled slightly.

Tom flushed deeper and muttered something embarrassed. The Alpha chuckled and leaned forward gently kissing Tom's forehead. "Why'd you do that?" Tom murmured, looking up at the Alpha. 

"What? Kiss your forehead?" The Alpha smiled and let go of Tom's wrists. "Because you're cute and you looked like you needed the uplift." The Alpha hummed moving to leave.

"W-wait.." He whispered, moving to grab the Alpha's wrist gently. "What's your name?"

"Dylan." The Alpha smiled and gently squeezed Tom's hand. "My name is Dylan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balls I am slow.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom had found out that Dylan was funny, not only that he was good at playing cards, which soon turned into their favourite past time. They were doing just that when two nurses came in, carrying some papers and a pen.

"Tom?" One of them asked, causing him to look up. "We've got some papers for you to sign, you can leave tomorrow so we are just arranging some things." She smiled at him, setting the papers on his lap before handing him the pen, which he gladly took. "Dylan, there are other patients on your floor you know." The nurse scolded with a small smile as Tom filled out the papers. 

Tom watched the Alpha groan and stand, "I know, but most of them aren't as good at Gold Fish as Tom." Dylan smirked at Tom before giving him a wink and walking away. Blushing Tom went back to his papers, hearing the nurses titter to themselves as they walked away as well he managed to finish the papers soon after. Setting them on the discarded card game he looked around the room, his eyes settling on the window outside.

He had been here for three days after waking up. Dylan seeing him whenever he could they had talked about books, movies, and anything the other could think of. Their card games started when Tom's mother had brought him cards, Dylan coming in to find Tom playing Solitaire he had scolded him in a light-hearted manner about how that was not a man's card game. And that only the manliest man, would ever play Gold Fish with another manly man. So that was how their friendship grew, or at least, that was what Tom liked to call it; a friendship. 

It was not as if they were doing obscene things in the dark of night, far from it. Though every now and then Tom caught Dylan looking at him with a hungry stare that made a shiver run down his spine, having only seen it in someone else once before. Shivering slightly Tom was snapped back into focus, eyes drifting to the papers he couldn't help the little smile that crawled onto his face. Despite liking it in the hospital he was beginning to want real food, and not the things the cafeteria had on menu.

Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes and relaxed back against his bed, moving the papers a moment later he shuffled the cards and began to play another game of Solitaire.

In his flat his phone rang, the answering machine picking it up the line was silent for a moment before hanging up; there were several messages like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so tiny... >,

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is a mess. That's just about all I can say. Big messy-mess-mess.


End file.
